plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Precision Blast
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |class2 = Smarty |tribe = Pea Superpower Trick |ability = Attack for 5 damage in the middle lane. |flavor text = Green Shadow's approach is right down the middle.}} Precision Blast is Green Shadow's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, ''and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability does 5 damage in the middle lane. Statistics *'Classes:' Mega-Grow, Smarty *'Tribes:' Pea Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Attack for 5 damage in the middle lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''Green Shadow's approach is right down the middle. Strategies With Due to its cheap cost and its capability of doing a high amount of damage, Precision Blast is a good trick to play in the early-game, mid-game, and even the late-game. You can either play it on the first turn to start with an early 5 damage to your opponent (Keep in mind that your opponent is free to play zombies or tricks to hurt you too), destroy a threat with 5 or less health, or a really annoying zombie like or Kangaroo Rider. Playing or Whipvine in tandem with this trick can be used as a good combo to take out a high priority target on any other lane, as they can move said target onto the middle lane, allowing you to strike it with Precision Blast. However, this trick has a very obvious weakness, since it can only be played on the middle lane. This means that your opponent can play powerful zombies on all lanes but the middle lane to wreak havoc without worrying about this trick. Hence, you may do 5 damage to your opponent, but the damage trade-off may be a bit too huge in such situations. Make sure your opponent does not have a particularly full Super-Block Meter; otherwise, you run the risk of wasting your Precision Blast. Note that, oddly, despite being classed as a card in the pea tribe, and even though The Podfather reacts to it with the animation it uses for buffing a pea plant, it and do not seem to have any effects on the damage of Precision Blast. Against Your opponent may have this card at any time. So as a safety precaution, avoid playing valuable zombies on the middle lane so that they don't get destroyed, but also do not keep the middle lane empty as you take 5 damage if you do. Instead, try to bait your opponent into playing this by playing a cheap but powerful zombie on the middle lane, like Tennis Champ. Or even better, stop your opponent from playing this trick entirely by playing a Gravestone zombie, as gravestones are immune to everything except for s, which Green Shadow cannot have. Gallery Precision Blast statistics.png|Precision Blast's statistics PrecisionCard.PNG|Card Peablaster.png|HD Card GreenShadowAbility.PNG|Green Shadow using Precision Blast Red Shadow Blaster.PNG|Green Shadow using Precision Blast during the RED update Screenshot 2016-10-30-20-23-30.png|Precision Blast being used to defeat Professor Brainstorm BoogalooBreaksHisSpine.png|Precision Blast being used to defeat Electric Boogaloo ChargeUrPeaShoopDaPeaWhoop.PNG|Precision Blast being used to defeat Rustbolt PBAttack.png|Precision Blast being used on PEPaparazzi.png|Precision Blast's being used on Paparazzi Zombie RubeGoldberg.PNG|Precision Blast being used on a gravestone Precision Blast (Card).png|Sprites of card and Green Shadow's shot PrecisionblastRed.png|Games for Red version of Precision Blast card PrecisionBlastCardIcon.png|Precision Blast's card image Old IMG 0227-1-.png|Precision Blast's statistics Green Shadow.gif|Precision Blast in action PBlastFire.JPG|Precision Blast being used on Trivia *In the tutorial, the player does not receive Precision Blast at the start of the game, but as a card on the 3rd turn. This is the only time a superpower is obtained without getting it at the start of the game or by blocking an attack. Category:Pea cards Category:Undroppable cards Category:Signature Superpowers